


The Walls Dividing Us - A Pieck and Eren Fanfic

by Evesrequirem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evesrequirem/pseuds/Evesrequirem
Summary: So, I saw a fanedit of Pieck hugging Eren, telling him that she missed him, and Eren hugging back with one arm, saying he missed her. Then Gabi asked if she could eat soap. After laughing for a while, I came to like the idea of this crackship. though the first Chapter isn't really all that special...We'll get to actual interaction by Chapter 3! Well, this is AoT, OFC RATED M!suggest tags or how to improve, I've been out of this game for a while. TuT
Relationships: Pieck & Eren Yeager, Pieck/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Erieck Fan Story for Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin

By: Evesrequirm

"Zeke, you'll be staying here to act as a deterrent to any enemy nation that attacks us." Magath stated as he glanced over at the Boy Prodigy.

"I see..." Zeke said with a nod, a bit curious at to why it would only be him, as the sole Warrior left behind, but he did not dare question the decision of the Army.

"You're confused, I can tell." The General caught the glint of curiosity in the youths' eyes.

"This Mission to reclaim the Founder is far too important to take any risks," Magath began as he tapped the palm of his hand with his pointer, "After intense debate and reconsideration, we have decided to send Pieck Finger with Marcel, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt to take them to the outskirts as soon as possible, instead of the original plan of sending the four off on their own."

Moving his gaze, The General glanced over at the fruit of Marleys' Warrior Program, looking them over. All had proven to be exceptional in their categories, earning them with the grace of having inherited the power of their Titans.

"Therefore, We're leaving it up to your Cartman Titan, Pieck, to get these four and yourself across Paradis to the walls as soon as you possibly can, is that clear?" He asked as he glanced over at the Cart Warrior, who nodded in response.

"Of course, General General." Pieck agreed to the plan, understanding the decision to send her with the group.

Magath turned himself to the five as he appeared to stare them down for a bit of time, just watching them, "Marcel, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Pieck, we're all counting on you."

Walking down the halls, the Warriors came to the relaxing space of their barracks, Marcel glanced around the room quickly, his eyes landing on his brother, Porco, who seemed to be sulking on the other side of the room, not looking particularly thrilled.

Annie simply fell back on the sofa, thinking the mission over in her head,down onto the sofa in silence, Pieck joined her relaxing into her seat.

Reiner had lagged behind, speaking with Bertholdt about the mission. what they'll probably see once they reach the walls eventually, and so on.

As the boys spoke, a hand came out of nowhere, slamming into the wall behind Reiners' head, causing him to turn in surprise, only to see an enraged Porco, glaring daggers at him.

"Something is not right!" Porco yelled as he glared into Armours' eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Why would they choose a loser like you. what kinda strings did you pull to get them to choose you, over me?!" He yelled out in disbelief over the fact. "I busted my butt off to prove myself worthy of The Amour, and you somehow get ahold of it?"

With his surprise subsiding, Reiner couldn't help but chuckle at that look on Porcos' face, even his voice told it all, "Seems like you were the loser, not me, That's why,

Porco."

Gaining a wild look in his eye, Porco grit his teeth as he pulled his hand back into a fist, ready to clock Reiner in his face, "You bastard!"

Reaching out to unite his fist with Reiners' face, Porco was surprised that he wasn't able to move his arm any further. Before he could look or consider what it was, a voice called out, "Porco, are you opposing a decision made by the Army itself?"

"I-I...Uh..." Porco began to sweat in surprise at the seriousness of Marcels' words, but they did ring true to him of the seriousness he was partaking in.

Anger and adrenaline dying down, Porco simply let his arm go limp as he turned away, starting to tear up, muttering about how it was "Just not fair," as his Elder Brother put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly for support as they began to walk off.

Bertholdt came close to a slightly on edge Reiner, both looking caught off guard, but glad that Marcel had intervened when he did. A fight probably wouldn't look too good on their perception, nor right before their first mission.

"I'm sorry, Reiner..." Marcel called as his turned his head slightly back towards his fellow Warrior, confusing Reiner as he watched the two siblings exit the room together.

"What was...?" Reiner began, trying to make sense of those words.

"Did you just forget that Porco tried to punch you in the face?" Annie asked as her and Pieck were looking back from the Sofa.

"I-I know that!" The Young boy said as he looked down, narrowing his eyes as he scratched the back of his neck, "It's just, something doesn't feel right with..."

"This is Marcel we're talking about. he's not too fond of infighting," Pieck said as she glanced over at her fellow comrades.

"We're Warriors now, we shouldn't go getting into fights with one another, now should we?" She offered some food for thought that would be easy to crack as she turned around and slid gently back into her seat.

"But he came at me!" Reiner said as he was quickly over by the sofa arm.

"We know that, but still," Pieck began as she gazed up at Reiner, "You think Marcel wants to see his brother get in a fight with you, or any of us, for that matter?" Pieck asked as she patted a spot on the sofa between her and Annie.

Bertholdt already occupying a spot next to Annie, seeming a bit rigid as he sat there.

The poor boy.

Exhaling, Reiner plopped down between his friends and rested his head on the back of the furniture, "No, probably not..." He said as he closed his eyes as he tried to relax.

Something just didn't seem to sit right in The Young Warriors' mind, something off about Marcels' tone, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The next day, a carriage had arrived at the barracks, allowing the Warriors' to hop aboard as they were carted off through the streets, countless Eldian Citizens at each side of the carriage, cheering them on as they were led to the port.

Pieck stared off in the distance, glancing around as she sat between Marcel and Annie, seeing Reiner and Bertholdt waving back at everyone as they passed them by.

As she stared off between the crowds' she could make out the faces' of Reiners' mother, noticing her when she saw Reiner starting to tear up.

What she hadn't expected to see as they neared the front gates, was her Father, standing there with a saddened smile as he watched the carriage ride up with his daughter and her friends' in tow, Pieck shooting back a smile as well, knowing how what has happened to her brought its own sadness to his eyes.

The young Cart Titan nodded, reaffirming to herself and him, to all of them, that she'd find someway regardless to free Liberios' Eldians, she'd be away on this mission for who knows how long, but regardless, once they have the Founder in their control, they will return, and continue from there.

At the Ports, before hopping aboard for the mission, Pieck hugged her Father one last time, him hugging back before she slowly released herself from him.

"See you soon..." She said to him with a sad but determined smile.

"Pieck, Promise me..." Her Father began before stifling a cough.

"I do." She smiled as she let go, and stood before everyone else before boarding the ship.

She watched from the distance with the others as the mainland became smaller and smaller, as her home, her Father, and the rest of their people, everyone they've ever known, shrunk from view.

She'd keep her promise, she'd return from this mission to her Father, and continue on her path to Eldias' future.

"This is the Border of Paradise," Magath began as he stood before the Warriors with his hand in his pockets, "Set out after sunset with Pieck, and head north, following the plan once you arrive."

"Remember, The Marleyan Amry anchors here every month on the day of the full moon, make sure to proceed with the plan to retake The Founding Titan accordingly." The General stated as he watched the kids nod in recognition.

"All right...complete your mission, and come back, all of you, with The Founder in your possession."

As night fell, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, and Marcel held onto Piecks' back as she stomped through the vast tracks of land, and past many forests, moving quicker and more efficiently then any horse would allow them.

"The Cart Titan sure is something." Marcel said as he worked on holding onto Pieck as he looked out ahead of them, despite being far from the walls still, they couldn't be too careful, with Pieck having so much more fuel in her tank in this form than any horse would.

"Months on end..." Reiner said as he couldn't feel Pieck slow down at all, this stamina the Cart has is pretty impressive, not including its speed, which is a different and just as good story as he watched trees' whizz by.

"Six months, actually," Pieck said as she continued pushing forward with her comrades on her back, being a bit surprised as she heard Bertholdt give a surprised yell.

Annie pulled forward as she helped their God of Destruction regain his grip.

"The back of Titan doesn't sound too pleasing of a place to sleep, now does it?" The Female asked as she let go, focusing on holding herself in place.

"I-I know that!" Bertholdt called out with a bit of a blush at having held Annies' hand, "It's just, I'm starting to get tired after nothing but traveling...we can reach the walls just fine, so why don't we stop for a bit to breath?" He called out exasperated, not liking the constant shaking of Pieck too much.

"We should stop." Marcel said in agreement as Pieck began to slow down.

"We were told to head for the walls as soon as-" Reiner began, only for Marcel to break in.

"Look up, at the sky." The Jaw TItan began as he squinted, staring at the mass of clouds that had begun rolling in.

"Like I thought, we couldn't travel very far during the night..."Marcel said with a sigh as he rested his back on Piecks' side, staring up at the sky.

"Well, the clouds came out, not like there's really much we can do about that..." Reiner noted as they sat together by the Campfire, using Pieck as a cushion of sorts.

"We're lucky that we didn't run into a Titan..." Bertholdt said as he gazed sadly into the fire, deep in thought over their mission.

"They said that even if we destroy the walls, the King still won't use the power of The Founding Titan...I wonder if that's true..." The Gentle Warrior stated as he glanced over, trying to make small talk.

"It's too late for that kind of talk. Bertholdt!" Reiner called out to his comrade.

"He won't use it," Pieck said as she gazed around at her friends, "Call it a hunch, but I don't think he'll even fight us once we're face to face..."

"Tomorrow, we will destroy the walls, and soon after, reclaim The Founder..." Marcel said with a bit of a mutter, an unreadable expression in his tired eyes.

Reiner was confused by this, but soon felt a sense of worry take over him, looking at Marcel seriously, "What is - don't tell me that you're hesitant to kill the Devils of this island?"

When no response came, Reiner continued, "Have you forgotten what those bastards did to us, to Marley?"

"They're the descendants of Devils who once turned the world into a living hell, they're a threat to the world even now!"

Still no response, "We are the Warriors chosen as representatives of the whole world, to punish those demons, try understanding that, Marcel-"

"-I'm sorry Reiner." Marcel finally spoke, his face full of sadness even still.

Reiner looked at Marcel confused, and a bit surprised, wondering inside what was going on in that head of Marcels', his words from yesterday ringing through again, "About what?"

"Something you want to get off your chest?" Pieck asked, as she could tell Marcel was holding something back at this point.

Marcel looked over at Reiner, surprising his comrades as he began to tear up, "The Truth is, you weren't suppose to be chose as a Warrior...I, I kept talking praise of you while bad talking my brother in order to influence the Army's decision..."

Bertholdt seemed shocked as he gasped, while Annie seemed fully awake now at hearing this shocking reveal. Meanwhile, even within her Titan form, Pieck had a shocked expression on her face, it showing with how wide eyed her Titan form was right now. Though, no one was as shocked, as Reiner was at this moment, realizing he truly didn't earn this position, it had all been Marcels' doing.

"I..." Marcel began, tears growing as he began to truly cry, "I just wanted to protect my brother..."

"Reiner...I'm so sorry, for all of this..."

"Why are you apologizing...?" Reiner began as his vision began to grow hazy.

"I am a Warrior, chosen to inherit the power of The Armoured Titan by our Motherland, Marley."

"I will punish the devils of this island."

"I will be the hero that saves the world."

"Ah..." Reiner was stuck panting, attempting to catch his breath as he leaned on a tree in the middle of an open field, before quickly snapping back into focus, taking a glance around him.

"Bertholdt...Annie...Pieck..." The young Warriors' eyes widened as he started off into nothingness in horror as his mind caught up to his body.

'He got eaten by a Titan to save me...because of me he...'

'Did everyone else get eaten too?!'

'I can't remember, my mind's blank...'

'What should I do...I can't just stay here...I'll get eaten here...'

'Am I going to die here today?'

Suddenly, Reiner is knocked out of his thoughts by a sudden kick to his gut, surprising the boy as he gets thrown a bit off before raising his hand in his defense, only to see...Annie and Bertholdt.

"Nice job Reiner..." Annie began as she gasped for breath, "This is the first time you've ever beaten me...in a long distance run..."

Reiner glances between Annie and Bertholdt, relieved to see his friends are alright...but where was Pieck?

"P-P-Pieck...?" He called out subconsciously.

They didn't...did she remain behind to fight that thing...?

"She was trying...to fight that Titan that ate Marcel..."Annie began, gaining more and more breath back.

"If we...had jumped in, we could have helped her out with that think and had gotten the Jaws' Titan back...but you dolts ran away with your tails between your legs..."The Female Warrior muttered as she lowered her head, still sweating badly.

"I don't know why but...I ran away too."

"You bastards..." Annie began to break up as her voice hitched, "Marcel...will never come home...wasn't that enough for you two?" Annie began as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Because now...Neither will Pieck..." She muttered as she began to shake, causing the boys to stare at her wide eyed as they realized what they had just done.

"You losers left her there!" Annie yelled at them as tears streamed down her face.

"We all left her there to fight on her own!" She reached out and pulled Reiner by his cloak.

"Shes' got the Cart Titan, do you hear me!?" She yelled out at him, staring into his horrified eyes with her crazed and pained ones.

"She wasn't even suppose to fight, she was just suppose to help us get to Wall Maria, She's fast, but fight whoever the hell has the Jaw Titan now!?" Annie screeched, causing the crows to caw and fly away from the pitch of her voice.

"She's dead...She's as good as dead..." Annie began to cry, more as she rose a fist, intending to punch Reiner right in his face, not just for her, but for Pieck, Marcel, and Porco, for their families! for her and Bertholdt!"

"You losers ruined everything, I ruined everything!" She yelled out as she launched her fist, making it collide with Reiners' nose.

"You're both losers, I'm a loser!" Annie yelled as Reiner tumbled back onto the grass, trying to defend himself as Annie continued to try to convince Reiner to marry her fist.

After a few minutes of fighting, Annie stopped allowing her bloodied fist to fall to the ground as she knelt up over Reiner, her tears starting to dry as Reiner lay there in pain, his head steaming as his healing began to kick in.

After a minute or so, Annie stood up, and turned, starting to walk away, "Get up, let's go back..." She muttered.

"W-What...?" Reiner looked up at Annie, confused as he could only see her from a swollen eye, as the other one just wasn't willing to open after the pounding she had delivered him.

"Let's go back and look for the Jaw," She corrected.

"That Titan must have returned to human form somewhere...we can't execute the plan to take back the Founder without Marcel's command, anyway." She muttered as she looked back at Reiner, sweat ridden with a hoarse voice and and reddened, puffy eyes.

"The plan...has already failed."

"Even at our current location, a Titan could appear at any moment." She began to walk on her own, looking like she was ready to topple over after what had just transpired, but remained strong, continuing to trek down the small hill.

Soon after, Bertholdt forced himself up, and joined Annie at her side as they both assumed Reiner would join them anyways.

"...Wait." Reiner called out as he held a hand forward towards his comrades, the both of them glancing back at Reiner, appearing to be mixes of tired, saddened, and defeated.

"We cant go back." Reiner stated, his eyes having begun to heal as he could see them both easier now.

"Let's stick to the plan."

Bertholdt gazed down at the grass below him, wishing to get back to the plan, but...

"Obviously you can't go back like this." Annie muttered as she glanced down and over at one of her remaining friends.

"If you go back to Marley, they'll confiscate your Amoured Titan power for his failure." She stated, causing Reiners' eyes to widen as he began to start to sweat worse.

"You'll get eaten by the next Warrior in line, looks like Porco will get what he wanted all along, at the expense of Marcel because of you..."She said as she saw the boy begining to sweat more and more.

"Marcel had the right intention, but if only there was someone other then you, or Porco to become the Armoured Titan...then he wouldn't have failed to protect his brother."Annie stated causing Reiner to begin to shake.

"But...that has nothing to do with me though..."Annie stated as she turned back, ready to go and track down the Jaw...and now they have to track Pieck too probably.

"You really think I'll be the only one held accountable?" Reiner quickly sputtered out.

Annie glanced back over at Reiner, while Bertholdt appeared rather worried.

"...What?" Annie muttered.

"The Three of us ran away, why would I have to be the only one to bear the consequences?" Reiner asked as he tried to warn them of what could happen.

"Are you sure you two would get away scot free?" The Amoured Warrior finished.

Annie and Bertholdt were staring at him funny, appearing to have almost frozen in place as they stared at their comrade.

'Good, it looks like they get it too.'

"Besides...recovering the Jaw Titan is pointless, what if they use the power and just run away again?" He asked as he rose his hands up, pleading with them to understand more.

"Marcels' speed can only be surpassed by that of the Cartman Titan, none of our Titans could ever outrun it, and we sure as hell aren't going to be able to now!" Reiner yelled at them, hoping they would see sense.

"There's no way they could learn how to use the Titan power that quickly!" Bertholdt reasoned, thinking he had found a hole in Reiners' logic.

"You learned how to use the Colossal Titan almost immediately, didn't you?!" Reiners' expression twisted into one of rage, shocking Bertholdt at having not considered that.

"Besides, We might use up all our strength pointlessly chasing the Jaw and Cart Titans around, even if we somehow find the Jaw, which we won't. what are the chances of finding the Cartman Titan!?" Reiner yelled out at them.

"We'd just be eaten by Titans after we run out of strength...or go back to the Marley Ship anchoring in the harbor with nothing to show for our efforts but failure!"

"Either way, We're all screwed!"

A silence fell over the lot of them, as Reiners' face mostly healed, Annie looking down at the grass in silence with Bertholdt.

"We can't...go back home empty handed...we have to achieve something first. "Reiner appeared to finally begin calming down, but now his voice starting to sound strained as Annies' was just a few moments ago.

"We need to get the Founder back...we can't go back...not anymore..."

"If only..." Annie began, sounding a bit shakey still, "you had showed one hundredth of this composure of yours back there...we could have gotten away without losing Marcel and Pieck..."

"The fastest Titans could have been still with us...our friends would still be at our side..." Annie began as she took a step forward.

"You screwed up, and got them killed, now you're threatening us too just to save your own neck, is that it?" Annie asked as she continued to take yet another step forward.

Reiner appeared confused at her words, had he sounded...was that a threat he made, to his only remaining friends?

"I...I don't know...I..."

Annie had somehow gotten close enough to kick her leg high into the air, knocking Reiner over as she stared at him with pure rage.

"Annie?!" Bertholdt appeared to be surprised at the sudden kick as he watched Reiner get knocked to the side, blood going flying everywhere from the kick.

"Own up to what you did to the Jaw and Cartman!" Annie yelled at Reiner as she watched Reiner twitch on the ground, cringing from the force of the strike.

"Apologize! Say that it's all your fault!"

"Honorable Marleyan?!"

"Chosen Warriors?!"

"WHAT A JOKE!" Annie yelled out as she kicked Reiner again clear across the face.

"MARLEY, ELDIA, FUCK THEM ALL!"

"They're Liars, the lot of them!" The Female Warrior called out as she kicked him again and again in the face.

"They only think of themselves!" She said as she began to tear up all over again, voice sounding hoarse again from all the yelling.

"AND SO DO I!"

"I HAVE TO SURVIVE!"

"I HAVE TO GET HOME!"

"You're the one that should have died back there!" Annie yelled as she jumped forward, kicking Reiners' head back as more blood flew, staining the grass red.

"If you think it's your fault, then just go ahead and die!"

"REPENT FOR YOUR SIN WITH DEATH!"

Annie glanced over at Bertholdt, only to see the boy barely holding his tears back, much like her, she turned away from the beaten bloodied Reiner, and began to try and walk away.

As she began to walk away, Annie heard shifting behind her, turning quickly, she barely caught a glimpse of Reiner as he tackled her to the ground, holding her head within the fold of his arm.

Annie began struggling as she tried to pull Reiner off, crying as he spoke.

"Reiner is dead..." The battered Armour muttered as he held her in place, reaching up and putting a hand on her head, reinforcing his grip.

"If Marcel is what you need...then I will be...your Marcel..." Reiner muttered as he held her there.

"S-Stop it..." Bertholdt called out as his tears were finally rolling down his cheeks.

"Stop it...you two..."

"This is...the only way...we could all go home..." Reiner muttered with a hoarse voice as Annie struggled, kicking her leg forward and bringing it back, trying to hit Reiner as hard as she could.

"Th-That's enough...Reiner...we understand..."Bertholdt muttered as he watched his friends fight one another.

"Let's all...go home...Together..." Reiner mumbled into her ear as Annie finally gave in, only to feel her adrenaline spike once again.

"Ti-Ti-Ti-" Annie began, staring in disbelief as she could see a dirt cloud in the distance, making ground quickly towards them.

Reiner and Bertholdt looked over in shock, Annie freeing herself from Reiners' grip as she forced herself up, as Reiner did as well, shakingly.

"A-A Titan again...?!" Bertholdt was caught off guard by this, another one, and it appeared to be heading right for them!

"It's like they're just tracking us, yet another coming out of nowhere..."Reiner began to step back, but felt a surge of electricity fuel him, forcing him forward instead. "

"Reiner...?" Bertholdt called out to him as he watched their now apparent leader step closer instead of turning to run.

"There shouldn't even be any yet...we arent close enough to the walls yet, where are they coming from...?" Reiner said as he grit his teeth.

"There's no guarantee of that." Bertholdt stated as he watched Reiners' back as he stared down the Titan.

"So-Some Titans' behavior is abnormal...remember what they taught us...?" Bertholdt began to get worried as he saw Reiner began to light up infront of them, appearing to glow.

"I do remember. "Reiner stated as he growled, staring head on into the cloud containing a Titan coming right at them.

"Be on alert for the abnormal Titans, as they can come from anywhere, and are practically unpredictable!" Reiner growled as he glew more and more..."

"Reiner...what are you...?" Bertholdt muttered as the dust cloud grew more closer.

"Bertholdt, you and Annie get as far away as you possibly can from here," Reiner stated.

"Don't be stupid, let's go!" Annie called as she turned back to look at Reiner like he was insane.

"We are going to kill every last devil on this island..." Reiner muttered as he glared, "Why not start with the monster that ate our friends?!"

"That's too fast even for an abnormal, it's coming for us head on!" The Armoured Warrior yelled out as he prepared for the Titan coming head on.

"You think it could be..." Annie muttered as she felt something begin to boil within her.

They needed their energy for the walls, but if...if this is actually one of the two...or both...

"I said go!" Reiner said as he watched Annie get into a fighting stance aside him.

"Can it." The Female Warrior stated as she felt a bit of blood run down her and through her clenched fist.

"If this is that freakish Titan...then I want to make it suffer for what it did." Annie growled as it was finally drawing near.

Bertholdt appeared worried, but came closer as well, almost hiding behind Reiner as he tried to join the two as they readied themselves, the two fellow Warriors sparking as well.

At last, the storm cloud consumed them, Reiner could feel the disgusting breath of it as it breathed heavily in front of them, probably having forced itself up to this point just to get here...even some steam was coming from it, what a careless abnormal.

As the dust began to subside, Reiners' expression became more and more confused, first at the Titan waiting this long, but also at the silhouette emerging from the dust.

"It can't be...?" Reiner said as he dropped his stance, his eyes opening wide as he could make out its outline, it appearing to be on all fours.

The others' joined him as well, as they just stood forward, watching as the dust revealed Pieck, still in her Cartman form, badly injured, but still alive.

"P-Pieck...?" Reiner was in disbelief.

"Pieck!"

The three called out together in shock and awe, so happy to see their friend was alive...then witnessed her spit out something at them, which caused Reiner to get knocked over, as he met his one true love, the bloodied grass, once more, though something heavy was ontop of him...heavy and soft, it was kinda hard to breath.

"I-Is that...?" Bertholdt muttered as he could make out the marks under the girls' eyes.

"It's the Titan that killed Marcel!" Annie seemed surprised again, but quickly began feel anger taking her over as she took a step forward.

Reiner tried to push the Titan up and out of his way...only to realize he killer he was holding was a girl just a bit older then them.

Also she was pretty much naked, there is that.

Reiner immediately let go of the girl, and was hit in the face again, before shooting out from under her and surprisingly behind Annie, blushing a bit from the sight in embarrassment, Bertholdt too.

It appeared he had met his match.

As Annie continued to walk forward, the ground shook as the three glanced forward, only to see Piecks' Titan now resting against the grass, the back of its' nape jutting out and all over the place.

"Pieck!" Reiner yelled out as he ran out towards her, tripping over the New Jaw Titan, allowing Annie and Bertholdt to go off ahead, him quickly forcing himself up and running forward to catch up.

As Pieck broke past her Titans' nape, she could feel a set of arms reach around her and pull her up from her spot, her gasping at the fresh air as she could feel the Flesh around her eyes rip away groaning in exhaustion and pain.

"You...guys okay?" Pieck asked for the first time since they got separated, and groaned out as she watched as tears began to fill her comrades eyes as they reached out, wrapping their arms around her holding her close as the young Eldian girl chuckled, reaching out as she wrapped her arms around them as well

.

"P-Pieck...we're so sorry!" Bertholdt cried out holding her, feeling guilt wash over him.

"It's okay..." Pieck stated as she patted his back with a part of her arm.

"We...we left you..." Annie began as she teared up croaking, "We're terrible friends!"

"I said it's okay..." She said with a smile as she closed her eyes, relaxing bsck on the slowly shrinking mass of her Titan form.

"Never again...let's be apart never again..." Reiner wept, his face mostly back to normal, aside from all the dried blood.

"That sounds nice..." Pieck said with a smile as she opened her eyes slowly, glad to see things...were at least a little normal for them...Warrior normal.

Though she would like to rest and recover after doing what was essentially a suicide Mission going against a newly born Jaw Titan... squeezing her to death with love isn't exactly the most comfortable way to recover...

"So...any questions?" Pieck asked them as their tears slowly tittered off.

B: How did you beat her!?"

A: How did you survive!?

R: Why does your breath stink?

"A mixture of pure speed and waiting it out for an opportunity mixed dropping a few Titan bodies, and pure luck." Pieck said with a sweet smile but then glanced at Reiner agape.

"And what a rude thing to say to a lady!" She said offended as she softly smacked the young boy in his face.

A/N:Yeah...I like the Crackship idea, so I decided to write a story about it. I'll hsve an update in the next few days! The Flea Market is hell to work at.

let me know if you find spelling oe punctuation errors, I hate those, but man, am I tired.

Read, review, Follow, like, Share, Subscribe, watch, Voice over this in am mp4 and burn it onto a VHS tape, leaving it at the flea Market with a whacky title like "Free Minecraft Cheat Codes," or "Dr SirDooms cool and whacky Epic skateboarding tricks for kids!" with a photoshopped sticker with memes on it, and so forth- Oh look at the time! I could be editing this for upload and Sleeping, KK, Bye~~~~.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that I had an AOOW. Luckily I was looking at my sites list. Lol. This was finished two days ago, may have to edit it still to fix when I call them shifters.

"Wake up!" Annie called out, annoyed as she kicked the sleeping girl right in the gut.

The Brunette gasped as she forced her eyes open, groaning in pain, from the sudden strike.

"That hurt you..." her eyes landed on the cold set of Annies' blue eyes, staring right at her with disgust.

"Get up." The Female Titan commanded with a stoic face, staring right down at the murderer.

"Who…" The Freckled girl mumbled as she sat up, a throbbing headache as she groaned, shivering slightly as she glanced around, seeing as the two boys present look away suddenly in a panic.

Annie quickly tore off her cloak and tossed it at the girl, the cloth covering Marcels' killer, as if she were covered by a bed sheet, "Cover yourself first, and then talk."

The Freckled Girl tore the cloak off of her head as she glanced around at the four Warriors in confusion, the males avoiding eye contact all together, and another girl, with…steam coming off of…

"Who are-?" She tried to ask again, only shivering as she felt the cold air upon herself, tossing the cloak around quickly as she tied it in place.

As she did so, she froze, her memory at last catching up with her, "…You?" She finished asking, unsure how she meant that.

"Annie, now you." The Female Warrior towering over her stated blandly as much more a command, a clear distaste on not just her tongue, but also her Blue eyes as she watched the girl, who now was staring at the grass wide eyed, as if something had finally come back to mind, causing The Female to cock her eyebrow at the new Titan Shifter in confusion.

"I said speak, or do you not-" Annie began, only to be cut off as light steam clouded her vision, and Piecks' voice rang in her ears.

"-And I'm Pieck." The Cart cut in, stating her insert in a nice tone with a kind smile plastered upon her face, trying to sound kind and inviting as she held out her hand, having scooted, almost as if she had crawled on all fours, in front of their new acquaintance.

The Brown eyed girl flinched as she saw the appendage before, as well as taking a quick glance at The Girl before her, seeing a kind look on her face, before taking it.

"…Ymir." She stated simply, shaking Piecks' hand.

"So…" The Brunette began as she weighed her odds, the memory of the struggle from earlier now fresh in her mind.

"We should get going." Pieck stated as she began to walk, making some distance between herself and her allies.

"Are you ready to head out so soon?" Reiner questioned as he stood up quickly, questioning if they should push her right now, given how battered she had been earlier, why, the Titan she had made was about gone at this point.

"Remember, The Cart Titan excels in Stamina." Pieck stated as she glanced over her shoulder, watching as Bertholdt stood, her giving a small smile at the three of them as she pulled a small knife from her pocket.

"This is nothing, I'll be fine." The Cart Titan said as she slit over her hand, causing a brief amount of pain before a light flashed from her form, surrounding her.

The four Shifters turned away, covering their eyes as dust flew around wildly, before Pieck spoke up again.

"We don't have long until Wall Maria, come on." The Cart spoke through the smiling, long mouthed form of her Titan.

Reiner furrowed his brow seriously, giving a nod as he gulped, marching forward. Before long, he forced himself up onto Piecks' back with a grunt, sighing as he leaned against her form while Bertholdt followed slowly behind.

Ymir stared in shock and awe as she watched the change, a tingling running down her arm as she was at a loss for words. At such a loss, she was lucky that she could at least walk on instinct as Annie pulled her by the sleeve of her old cloak, towards the now transformed Shifter, Reiner watching them from his spot.

"We should be weary of her." Pieck stated, knowing what was on Reiners' mind right now.

"I know that, but what do we do now?" Reiner questioned as he watched on.

He was glad that Pieck was safe, and that she had retrieved The Jaw Titan, but now that they have Marcels' Killer in their hands, what do they do?

"There are two options," Ymir began and shortly stopped.

"Return to port and risk the mission as a failure, or continue and work with the situation at hand." Reiner cut in, seeing the choice clear as day.

"Correct."

The Fledgling Leader sighed as he glanced up at the sky, questioning how they handle Ymir at all. Do they risk it now and return to Port? They could pick up Porco in time...

Bertholdt tossed arms over Pieck with a grunt, working on pulling himself up, only for Reiner to offer his hand to him instead, The Dark Haired accepting as he pushed, and the Blonde pulled.

Bertholdt glanced around them with a sigh, before finding Annie as she walked closer with Marcels' killer, who was staring at Pieck like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Should we have blindfolded her…?" Bertholdt questioned, confusing Reiner for a moment.

"What do you…?" He began confused.

"You said we can't go back to the ports, just like you said, remember?" Bertholdt asked as he glanced over at their new leader. "If we're not able to, we'll be taking her everywhere with us..." The Boy added with a mutter.

"She'll just be a hassle to the mission, if not now, maybe later."

Reiner looked confused as he glanced over at The Freckled Shifter, debating on what could be done with her for a moment.

"We have no other option to take." Reiner concluded with a sigh, agreeing with Pieck.

"We'll have to try to tolerate her until we can take back The Founder, then, we can hand her over." Pieck mumbled to the both of them as the two slowly came into earshot.

The Boys nodded to one another with a grunt, getting what they'd have to do for the time being.

It would be difficult, and who knows right now where her loyalties lay, of she was sent to Paradis...

They would have to prod for information later, but for now, back to the mission at hand.

A while later of traveling on Piecks' back, The Cart Titan began to slow down as she glanced around, before coming to a complete stop.

"Annie, it's your turn now." She called as she turned her head slightly to glance at Blonde Girl.

Annie hopped off of The Titans' back as she strolled a few paces away, before twisting away at a ring on her finger, revealing a spike.

"With a single stab, she began to spark until being consumed by steam, bellowing upwards to the heavens above.

"She..." Ymir gazed up in amazement at the size of Annie, flabbergasted before hearing Reiner give calling to her.

"Ymir, cover your ears!" He called out while he and Bertholdt shielded the sides of their heads.

"What's wron-" The New Shifter began, only to scream herself as she covered her ears in pain.

The Female Titan bellowed out from the heavens above a deafening roar, the noise echoing throughout the wilderness around them.

Once it finished, Annie glanced back over her shoulder only to see hordes of Titans in the distance rushing over as fast as they could, kicking up dust behind them.

"Ow..." Ymir muttered as her ears rang, her and the other two freeing their hands.

"See what I was talking about...?" Reiner stated blandly, while still trying to be kind.

Even Annies' call had gotten them before...many times actually while practicing.

Oh it hurts to remember even.

The plan now in motion, she knelt down towards her Comrades, and tore herself out of her Titans' nape, jumping down onto The Cart Titans' back.

With the Annies' landing, Pieck took over as she rushed onwards ahead, aiming for Outer Walls beyond the horizon.

"It's a good that we have Pieck with us at least…" Bertholdt mumbled as he turned to take a glance, shivering as he could see the Mindless Titans slowly come up behind them, though they remained smaller on the horizon thanks to Piecks' own speed.

"It really is..." Reiner agreed as he watched with his fellow Warriors at the chaos behind following them, forming a large dust cloud on the horizon, before turning their attention back towards the path ahead.

'I don't want to think about how things would have gone if Pieck weren't here…' Reiner began to wonder in the depths of his own mind is he shivered at the thought.

"I'm sure I'd be over my limit right now with this distance..." Annie said as she felt a small sting inside herself.

Without Piecks' Cart, It would have been up to her and Marcel to take turns, and without him now, things could have required Reiner assist, wasting his own reserves…

Annie glanced over at Ymir with a blank expression, who was busy looking off in front of them, watching as the scenery of trees and hills flew right past them, as slowly in the distance, the outline of the Walls they had spoken of came into view.

"Wall Maria ahead!" Reiner called as he glanced over at the Bertholdt.

"It's time!" He called out to the Dark Haired Boy, who glanced over and nodded with a gulp, focusing on the growing mass of Hardened Colossal Titans and bricks in the distance.

Pieck came to a stop right at the foot of the walls, Bertholdt hopping off as he walked past the four of them, staring up at the wall in apprehension.

"…This is it, huh?" He muttered in amazement, imagining the Titans waiting right inside of the walls, almost as tall as he was.

"Wall Maria…it's huge…will I really…Could I actually be able to destroy something that big?" Bertholdt continued muttering to himself as he stood before his purpose in this mission.

It was the objective to break down The Walls of Paradis and reclaim The Founder.

Reiner glanced over behind them as he watched, seeing The Mindless Titans in the distance, now visible again within the dust storm they threw up as they followed, before turning back towards The Walled District.

'With Wall Maria destroyed, the City will be swarmed by Titans…It'll be pure chaos, and we'll use that to Mingle with the Population.' The Fledgling Leader ran over the plan in his mind as he watched on.

'Once inside, we'll keep an eye on King Fritz and look for clues that'll lead us to The Original Titan.'

Bertholdt glanced down at his palm before gazing back up at Wall Maria, his expression steeling as he focused his mind solely on destroying the obstacle before him.

'But none of it will happen…if Bertholdt can't destroy that Wall, keeping us away from him…'

Reiner hopped off Pieck as he turned his face away, followed by Pieck and Ymir, Annie just ducking behind Pieck.

'We're counting on you, Bertholdt.' The Words echoed in The Young Eldian males mind as a blinding light flashed as Bertholdt transformed, the air around them making into them from the force of the transformation.

Towering just over Wall Maria, The God of Destruction glanced down and over the edge, holding onto the Hardened structure as he eyed the enormous city, filled with The Island Devils.

Down below, he could see the devils themselves, as small as ants compared to him…and among them, multiple children.

Among those kids, a set of three caught his eyes. A boy with neck length blonde hair, a young girl with long black hair going down her back, a red scarf wrapped around her neck, and a boy in the middle, who didn't exactly look too remarkable, nor did he stand out, having short brown hair, and a pair of basic clothes on as the others.

Children, like them, staring up at him in confusion and shock.

Bertholdt stared at the children in silence, his steam weakening as his eyes remained glued to the three kids, relaxing only slightly.

His mind however, as he stared, continued with the mission, his leg raising up on instinct, before bringing it swinging right back, his foot smashing into the bricks, breaching The Shiganshina district.

The God of Destruction having ultimately signed the fate of those kids as well as the rest of humanity within the first Wall.

"He did it!" Reiner called out as he smiled in amazement, now rushing forward as he bit into his hand, disappearing into the light as he stood tall in his Armored Titan Form.

Reiner glanced back, seeing the Mindless Titans were finally starting to near the walls. marching forward, he caught Bertholdt in the palm of his hand as he nodded to the Colossal Shifter, earning a nod back.

Steam bellowed out from above as the Colossal body began to disappear, Reiner lowering Bertholdt down towards the others, Annie and Ymir working on helping Pieck out of her Titan.

Gazing between them, and back towards the nearing Titans, Reiner moved his open palm towards the others, grunting for them to hop on as he glanced up towards the wall.

They then climbed into The Armored Palm as they were brought up to his shoulders, the four of them holding on as Reiner turned his attention back towards the Breached Wall.

Taking a step forward, The Warrior grabbed on, and began to climb up the wall, avoiding the Titans' below as they finally began to move in on the City. Now reaching the top, Reiner reached out and dropped all four of them atop of the walls.

The five could hear the yells, the screams, as they glanced over, seeing as the people all fled in terror of seeing their defenses breached so easily, Titans slowly starting to march in to destroy them.

"Let's go!" Annie called as she grabbed onto Ymirs' wrist as she ran off, the others following behind her.

Reiner remaining behind as he watch the mindless Titans continue to flood the district for a while, before eventually taking a glance down towards the earth below as he prepared to let go, only for his eyes to catch one Titan, just...standing there.

The Mindless Titan had a shit eating grin as apart of its face, gazing up at him past its own short blonde hair.

At first, Reiner thought he was unlucky to have found one that locked on him, only to sigh content as he watched it turn it's focus back forward, and march into the chaotic district along with the others.

How unerving, even if it left him be.

Hopping down to the earth once more, Reiner marched over towards the hole, ready to make his grand entrance.

All the Titans had invaded, now he could finally complete his part of the mission and help seal the fate of this Island.

Annie, Bertholdt, and Pieck rushed along the tops of the walls, making a break for the other side, running as if their lives depended on it.

Ymir groaned as she was being dragged by her wrist, Annie still holding that limb of hers hostage.

"I can run...on my own!" The Freckled Shifter called out as she tried to inhale between words.

These three were insane, having made it as far as they did just now without slowing down once.

"Not a chance!" Annie said quickly as she attempted to pick up the speed as she ran, hoping to reach the end of place soon.

All that she needed was to get on the other side of that wall, then she can stop lugging this devil behind her. Luckily or unluckily or Annie, that moment came soon after she picked up the pace, causing Ymir to trip as she fell down, almost marrying her chin off with the top of the wall.

"Get up!" Annie called as she nearly got pulled down herself, but maintained her standing while Bertholdt rushed ahead before stopping, followed by Pieck.

"I...can-" The Jaw panted, trying to catch her breath as she tried to, finding T he strength inside to just pull her kidnapped limb as hard as possible, managing to actually break it out of Annie's grasp.

"I can run on my own!" Ymir called as she ran off beyond them, much slower, but kept going, despite her tiredness.

"That..." Annie glared as she began to run off ahead, followed by Bertholdt and Pieck.

"Maybe you can try going just a bit easier...?" Pieck called out to Annie as she rushed after her, only to not get a single response, not even a grunt or snort.

The other Shifters rapidly took over the Newest Ones' short lived lead, resulting in Ymir quickly falling behind both Annie and Bertholdt as they neared Wall Maria.

As Ymir continued to slow, eventually the last Shifter came by, and kept up to pace with her.

"We're almost there!" Pieck said with a smile as she tried to keep Ymir on the path ahead, though it wasn't like there was much choice in routes when one was so far above ground.

"Not soon...enough." Ymir panted as she attempted to keep going, having actually managed to muster enough energy to break out ahead of Pieck for a little bit before failing again as Pieck sped up a bit, quickly taking over before she slowly down again.

"Why are you...playing around with me?" Ymir asked confused as she kept trying to move as fast as she could.

"I'm not," Pieck said with a gentle smile, "I just don't want to leave someone behind, that's all." The Cart said in her own defense as she tried to keep her going.

"Just go, I'll be fine..." Ymir sucked in a breath as she came to a stop, trying to stretch herself a bit in place before trying to force herself to the finish, Annie and Bertholdt already shrinking in her view, as well as Piecks' most likely.

"We can still make it together." Pieck said again as she called out, running alongside the Brunette as she tried to help her along.

Ymir turned her gaze questioningly with an eyebrow cocked, but remained silent about what had bubbled in her mind, pressing onwards towards the end as Pieck ran alongside her.

As they ran in silence, they came much closer, with Ymir only having to stop one other time before they nearly reached the end, only for her to drop to her knees as she panted.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Pieck called as she tried to help the girl up as they made their way towards the stairs within.

"I'll be down, just... give me a second, okay? Please?" The Freckled Female begged between her pants as she inhaled and exhaled, leaning against the inner wall.

"...Okay." Pieck sighed as she continued on ahead, walking down the stairs quickly as she could hear eventually The sounds of stairs beginning to descend the stairs after her.

Picking up the pace herself as she rushed downwards and out the side entrance. Rushing quickly along the side of the outer gate, Pieck flinched as she heard the sound of a Cannon go off, seeing Devils in uniform, most likely Soldiers, call out as they continued to fire at advancing Titans while civilians rushed past them.

Shaking the noise from her mind, The Cart Titan turned to look for Ymir, only to find she hadn't appeared yet.

It was then, however, Pieck witnessed a sudden flash at the top of the wall, covering her eyes, she missed it, yet knew just what had happened.

As she opened her eyes again and looked around, she had just barely caught a glimpse of a miniature Titan, but with long arms as it rushed off along the roof tops as it landed upon them.

It was for a moment, but she knew it had been Ymir.

Reiner navigated through the districts' streets, not a care in the world as he glanced around him, watching the bloodshed and the carnage, seeing as Mindless Titans consumed devils all around, no resistance to him in sight.

As he took another step, ready to turn the Corner, he caught sight of the Emblem of Maria, now turning himself completely, seeing a clear path leading right to the only obstacle in his way, keeping the Island Devils safe from them.

As he strode forward, he could see a flash of light in the distance as he slowly picked up the pace.

It confused him for all but a second, before he could hear Guards yelling, bringing his attention back to the objective at hand.

As he turned his gaze back towards the Gates, he could see as it slowly began to lower, his purpose fleeing him.

"It's time." The Armored Titan began as he went into a full out sprint, keeping his eyes dead set on the Walls' Gate before him, it donning the face of Maria upon it.

"This is it!" Reiner yelled from within the Armoured Nape as he drew closer.

'Reiner…I'm sorry.' Marcels' voice echoed in the back of Reiners' mind, causing his eyes to widen as he grit his teeth.

'Why did he…?' The Shifter questioned in his mind as he continued to rush on autopilot.

Reiner gave out a roar through his Armored form, slamming his hardened shoulder right into the gates, and busting the one thing keeping one of The Island Devils defenses down.

'I still don't understand a damn thing!'

Dust and stone bellowed around him in a storm as he crashed right through the gate, succeeding in the first of three purposes for him to complete.

'I don't get it...' Reiner began as he let out a blast of steam from his mouth, now content with himself for now.

'Marcel, why did you...?' The Armored Titan straightened up as he watched down from above as he stared down at the Devils left behind, watching as a boat slowly floated downstream.

His eyes ran over the boat, finding his fellow warriors as they floated away.

Good, they've managed to mix into the Devils, and soon he'll join-

The Armored Warrior had realised something as he watched, while his allies were there, they seemed more worried and confused, somewhat erratic as they stood out at the side of the ferry, watching Reiner in silence.

He would say they were acting perfectly like The Devils if there wasn't just one thing wrong.

Why wasn't Ymir with them?

Just as he began to mull over that thought in confusion and worry, he watched out of the corner of his eye, finding as a seemingly Mindless Titan ran right past him, rushing off as quick as possible.

It confused him for a second, as well as those on the ship apparently, but as it had disappeared, he had realized what that truly looked like.

It had to have been Ymir, and on her back was one of The Island Devils on her back as she shrunk more and more in the distance, taking The Jaw with her.

'No…Marcel…' Reiner thought as he felt time slow to a crawl as he watched.

"You…" The Armored Titan growled as he watched in rage as she disappeared quickly with The Jaw, with their friend, barely containing his rage.

The Armored Warrior gave out an infuriated roar as it echoed throughout the area, causing many of the Island Dwellers to shiver in fear and terror, snapping many out of their imaginations as they turned from staring at the Hole in the wall, to the massive Titan that had busted through their defenses.

As Reiner rushed off, attempting with immediate failure to reach the New Jaw Titan, the other three stood along the railing as they watched the display with the others, though being the only ones aware of why exactly he was raging.

The Warriors felt remorse together at the sight of their new Leader running off along the wall after Ymir. They had been careless, and now look what happened?

Annie's grip tightened on the railing as her eyes narrowed in anger over the whole situation. She had kept a hold of Ymir up to that point no problem, but what did she do at one of the worst times possible? Not only had she left Ymir to run on her own, but she took her eyes off of her all together.

"I just had to..." The Female muttered in anger at her self.

"We'll find her again." Pieck muttered as Bertholdt gazed down at the floor solemnly.

"That bitch better hope we don't..." Annie muttered as her knuckles began to turned white, her teeth starting to grit.

"We can't risk that..." Pieck stated logically.

Despite their anger, they can't just risk the Jaw Titan dying and ending up reborn. Who knows where they'd be? An enemy nation, or even within The Walls itself.

Nor can they just abandon ship, as their cover could be blown easily.

It was a lose-lose situation regardless, unless Reiner pulls off an impossible recovery...which despite him being their leader, would have to be less then likely.

"We'll find them in time, for now..." Pieck began, attempting to quell Annie's rage, placing a hand on hers gently.

Slowly, the bright White Flesh returned to it's usual light pink, the Female Titan letting out a sigh before walking off, squeezing to another side of the ship to be alone for a while.

"What if...Reiner doesn't come back though?" Bertholdt whispered, clearly worried as he considered the odds.

He should be getting tired soon, and there's a lot of Titans to work against already coming in from the hole.

"If he doesn't, then we continue from there." Pieck stated with a sigh, not a fan with their odds so far.

How she hoped she would be proven wrong, and that at least Reiner would return to them.

At least then they wouldn't lose another ally, another friend.

Bertholdt nodded in understanding as he lowered his head simply gazing into his reflection in the waves.

The two shared a silent moment, simply thinking to themselves while also listening every now and then to some of the mumbling and woes of the island devils around them, grieving over their actions.

Pieck took a glance around the ferry, finding an endless see of shock, sorrow, and trauma all around her. As she gazed around, she skipped over someone for a second, before coming back to them, a boy with short brown hair, around her and her friends age, standing against the railing as he gripped it just as harsh as Annie had done, his knuckles turning white.

His face was twisted in anger, pupils shrunk and eyes widened as he focused his attention soley on the Titans that were now pouring in, tears streaming down his face as he spoke.

What the boy had said, she did not know, but by his eyes alone, and the primary focus, as well as the situation at hand, it was quite obvious what the words would be.

Trying to move closer, Pieck soon confirmed her suspicion as she listened in on the boys words.

"I'll kill them all...every last one of them..." The boy grit his teeth as he shook in rage and sorrow, baring them like a wolf would in intimidation.

"Eren..." A boy she hadn't paid attention to previous spoke up behind Eren, looking at him concerned.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Pieck asked as she attempted to see if she could quell the boys' rage, much as she had already done with Annie.

Eren hearing the voice turned his gaze of rage over, staring at Pieck intensly.

"What?" He asked as he stared at the girl, who now seemed just a tad bit off put by his expression.

"You don't intend on fighting them bare handed, do you?' Pieck asked as she watched the Erens' eyes slowly began to soften, letting go at the railing as he watched his own hands for a moment, before balling them into fists.

"Of course not!" Eren yelled, still fuming on frustration, finding it to be some sick attempt at a joke at first.

He had known that already! If he was going to kill the Titans then...

His mind came back to the conversation just earlier today, before those Monsters came, having gotten into an argument with his Mother over it, and had never settled it until he begged his Father.

Begged him to join-

"The Scouts..." Eren muttered as he gazed down to the ground, his eyes now relaxed, yet still serious, thinking.

"Scouts...?" Pieck questioned at the name, while the Blonde boy had seemed worried as he watched Eren.

"The Scouts, The Survey Corps." Eren said seriously as he grit his teeth again, yet controlled his rage this time as he let go of his fist, watching as the white flesh returned to pink before balling it again and keeping his eyes on it.

"I'll join the Scouts and train, and from there, I'll be able to fight Titans." The Boy said calmly now, actually thinking it over more.

He had more than enough reason to join, and no one was going to stop him from avenging everyone from his home, from avenging his Mother!

"With them, I'll be able to get strong, and then..." He trailed off as he thoughr of the possibility.

The chance to change this world back to how it was before these monsters appeared. To eliminate every last one of the Titans from the face of the World.

"E-Eren, let's calm down for a moment, we-" The boy tried to reason with his friend, worried for him.

"I'll destroy them all, Armin, and then we can all go..." Eren muttered as he stared out at the shrinking coast.

'Home...' He thought as he glanced out, the rage in his eyes subsiding while tear streaks began to dry on his face, despite his sorrows' strength.

The Island Devil placed both hands on the railing gently as he stared off beyond the horizon, beyond walls, knowing nothing will ever be the same after this point onwards, a shadow overcasting the boys eyes as he lowered his head slightly, only slightly perking up as he felt something touch his hand.

As he glanced over, he saw the mysterious girl had placed a hand on his.

"I wish you luck with that then, Eren." Pieck cracked a kind and sympathetic smile, feeling remorse as she could see the pain within the boys' eyes before hand, amd even more clearly now.

Eren turned his eyes as he stared at the smiling girl, before cracking a small smile himself.

"Thanks..." Eren began, wishing to say more, only to realise something.

"A-Ah...your name is?" he asked as he turned towards her.

"It's Pieck, Pieck Finger." The Cart Titan said.

"Eren Yeager." The Island Devil smiled back at the new friend.

While these two were enjoying a moment, neither seemed to be aware, nor Armin, of the death glare that was coming from a certain girl behind them all, a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, It is finally here...I would have had this a week after like I had said, but due to me being an idiot who likes to take apart Laptops and installimg anything I find at the Flea Market, the Original 5K was lost...
> 
> It took a few months to snap myself out of this and get to writing again.
> 
> I think I began again around Thanksgiving.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed...though I'm not confident worh what I had done with Ymir here., Theres more to it, but this is what made the final cut, and for one reason or another, my brain made her save the woman in episode 2 who was lifted up by a Titan.
> 
> My brain is weird sometimes. What's your take however? I don't know what to feel exactly about what my brian plans...
> 
> But I suppose we get to cheer as the Stars in this Fanfic have finally met, how do you feel about their interaction?
> 
> The Next Chapter should be out...I want to say New Years, but maybe if not that, some time in Janurary.
> 
> Please alert me if somehow something escaped my eye so I can Shadow Realm it.
> 
> Like, Follow, Share, Review, Subscribe, Twitter, Meatballs, Meatlo-Lasanga, Hotel? Trivago.
> 
> Hey, its still me here...Today was crazy cold, I couldn't even type as I had free time at the flea Market.
> 
> if tommorow is 53...and thats 5 degrees Warmer then today, when they said yesterday was suppose to be 57...


End file.
